


Life and Love Aboard the Lost Light

by Queen_Cine



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 21:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18126551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Cine/pseuds/Queen_Cine
Summary: Your friend invites you over to help test his newest experiment. When things go wrong, you're suddenly trapped aboard the lost light, unable to get home. The bots try to accommodate to your needs, but you can't seem to adjust to being away from Earth. Then you meet Swerve, and for the first time since you left Earth you feel happy. But will this happiness last?





	Life and Love Aboard the Lost Light

The sun was shining and the flowers were blooming, and yet Dr. Alex Lee had called you to his lab. When he called you, he was ranting about space, time, and the wonders of the human mind. He did this every so often. Called you up, ranting about some topic or another, and ask you to come to his laboratory. You liked to make fun of the fact that his lab was simply the basement in his house. He was incredibly smart, just a tad...eccentric. He had made you eat a cake that turned your hair blue, ate a pepper that made you breathe fire, and even gave you a pill that let you breathe underwater. Although it was a bit of a scare when he threw you into his pool, you were still able to laugh about it after you pulled him in with you. Besides, he always paid you at least two hundred dollars to allow him to use you as a test subject.

When you got to his house, you didn’t even need to knock. He was waiting for you, flinging open the door and pulling you inside. He was mumbling to himself. “Doc, are you okay?” You ask him. He ignored you, walking down the stairs. This usually happened when the experiments he tested on you were a bit more dangerous. They weren’t life threatening, but a bit more permanent. It took so many weeks for the blue to disappear from your hair, and you did have gills for a few days after you ingested that pill. He did usually pay you extra for your extended services, but it was a pain in the ass to explain any oddities in your appearance to your family and job.

Finally, the man sat down, scribbled in his notebook, and looked up at you. “Have you ever wanted to go somewhere new?” You chuckle and nod.

“Of course. Who doesn’t, Doc?”

“Ah, fantastic! Great! Stupendous!”

“Doc, are you okay?”

“Fine, fine! Why do you ask?” You look at him and blink. Then you laugh. His long hair, normally in a ponytail or a bun, lied on his shoulders and stuck to his face. His clothes looked messy, as if he had spilled food on himself and hadn’t bothered to clean himself up. He obviously hadn’t shaved in a few days, and the bags under his eyes could have been sold for a good price if he was a designer instead of a scientist.

“You look like a mess! How long have you been down here?”

“Just a few days! ...Or, maybe a week or two?”

“Alex Lee! When was the last time you showered?!”

“Just before you came, I promise! And I even had a meal!”

You sighed. He did this every so often. The more complex inventions, they kept him up at night. He couldn’t sleep, so he worked instead. You hated seeing your friend like this, but you were at least glad he had eaten. “Good job. So what is it now? Boots that let you walk on the ceiling? Or gloves that let you dig through stone?” Lee looked at you, glanced at his notebook, and looked back at you. “Don’t you write those down, Lee.”

Lee glared at you, saying, “You rotten little…” Then he sighed, looked at you, and smiled. “This invention will save people time in their traveling lives. Planes, trains, and boats will become a thing of the past! A twelve hour flight will turn into sitting in a chair for a mere second! Simply sit inside this machine and you will be transported to your ideal destination!” He went behind a curtain and pulled out a round, metal object. It was about half your height, a bit cramped but if a human sat in it they would still have a bit of wiggle room.

“What a lovely sphere.”

“It’s the machine! It can take you anywhere in the world! I’ve already tested it on a raw ham. It didn’t come back even slightly cooked! Please, be my living subject. I’ll give you ten thousand dollars if you do. If you get hurt, my grants can pay off any hospital bills you may be forced to pay. Please.”

“Would any bills be in the ten thousand?”

“No! Ten thousand plus the bills. Please. I beg you.”

You crossed your arms and tapped your foot. “This is...very sudden, Lee.” You ran your fingers through your hair. “I would need to think this over for days, maybe weeks. Would I have to do it today?”

“Of course not. I have so many projects on the backburner I could give to my funders. I could be fine for ten years even if you don’t want to do this. But this is a labor of love. Please do this for me. You’re my best friend and I really want you to do this. And hey, if this is successful, you can go to the place of your dreams for as long as you want anytime you want! Will you do this for me, pal?” He was practically on his knees, holding your hands, begging you to do this.

Of course you said yes. No matter what went wrong you would always have a soft spot for Lee. He told you to come over with a suitcase full of personal items, so you didn’t need to leave to get anything for your trip. You told him where you wanted to go to the most, and he put your fingerprints into the machine, so you could work it just in case anything went wrong, and even gave you a communicator that can work ‘no matter where you go in space in time’. Then he opened the door of his machine. “It is an impressive machine.”

Lee smiled. “Thank you. I haven’t come up with a name for it yet. You can think of it this time.”

“You’re gonna regret it,” You tell him, sitting down in the machine’s chair, buckling yourself in, “I’ll just name it after myself.”

“Sure you will,” He winked at you, “For now, it’s just ‘the teleporter’. We’ll talk about it when you get home, okay?”

You let out a laugh. “No promises.” Lee sighed and closed the teleporter’s door.

“It takes about five seconds to work,” You hear Lee’s voice through the metal of the teleporter, “So just brace yourself.” You gripped the armrests of the seat, and felt your heart pounding against your ribcage. The seconds passed, you felt the teleporter shake violently, and then you felt the teleporter stop completely. You placed your hand on the inside of the door, lighting it up, and opening to allow you to get out.

You most definitely were not where you had asked Lee to teleport you. You were in a room filled with wires and and enormous machines. Where were you? The panic started to set in. Your heart dropped, and you saw a set of stairs. You ascended the stairs and once you reached the top of them, you saw a window. You sighed in relief, walking over to the window. That would tell you where you were. But when you looked out the window, you let out a scream.

You weren’t on Earth anymore.

You were in space.


End file.
